


We Need A Maid

by RebelAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Destiel Daily Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam and Cas all walk into the bunker after a long hunt. Dean takes one look at this place and says "We should get a maid. One with a cute little uniform and big.." After Cas hears this he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need A Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Dean said this line in 11x02 and I thought it would be a nice little smut ficlet. Enjoy your Destiel guys! xo

Dean walks into the bunker w Sam and Cas, he notices that the place is a mess. 

Dean: "we gotta get a maid, a nice hot one" 

Sam just looks at him like "really dude, we are literally never here" 

Cas offers to help "I can clean up!" 

Dean "that's not the point" 

Later that night Cas goes to his room and searches for maids on Google. He first sees ads and then sees some provocative uniforms. 

Cas "I guess I would need a uniform in order for Dean to be okay with me cleaning the bunker?!" 

So that's exactly what Cas does. 

The next morning Cas is in the living room cleaning in his outfit and Dean walks out of the shower with just a towel on and sees Cas. 

Dean "Cas what the hell, what are you wearing?" 

Cas turns to face him and squints his eyes "you said you preferred a uniform if I cleaned"   
Dean swallows hard, "Cas that's not what I -"   
Cas "what did you mean?"   
Dean "I mean you look good and all but it was just a fantasy"   
Cas "a uniform? A fantasy? I don't follow"   
Dean "you know like kinks, a teacher, a fireman, a maid"   
Cas "oh so sexual desires?" 

Dean scratches the back of his head "Yeah. Yeah exactly"   
Cas bends over and fluffs the pillows and Dean's jaw just dropped. 

Dean "not for anything Cas how short did you get that skirt?"   
Cas "I thought the shorter the better when it comes to comfort and cleaning"   
Dean swallows again, his grip tightening on his towel "the shorter the better" 

Cas "are you okay Dean? You're sweating"   
Dean "Am I? It's just the heat from the shower" 

Cas walks closer to him placing his hand on his forehead. 

Cas "you seem warm"   
Dean just stares at Cas' lips "mhm do I?"   
Sam walks in and just freezes at the sight, Dean is completely lost in Cas and doesn't notice. 

Sam "Looks like you got what you wanted Dean" he smirks as Dean turns to point at Sam to tell him to shut up, his towel falls off. Dean flushes a deep red he is now standing in front of Cas naked, Cas doesn't even realize what just happened he just automatically bends down and picks up Dean's towel and wraps it around him again. Dean stiffens at the contact. Cas slowly looks up at Dean. 

Dean "I'm going to go change"   
Cas "okay."   
Dean bolts to his room and slams the door. He doesn't come out for a very long time. 

 

*****

 

Dean still in his room just lying on his bed, towel still around him. He can’t get the image of Cas in that maids outfit out of his head. 

Cas knocks on the door and enters anyway, "Dean? How are you feeling"   
Dean watches Cas come in slowly, still in the maid outfit. 

Dean "Yeah I'm fine Cas, you just surprised me that's all"   
Cas "I'm sorry I disappointed you. I just wanted to help"   
Dean starts laughing, "oh you didn't disappoint me at all Cas" 

Dean sits up on the bed as Cas stands in front of him. 

Cas "so you'll let me wear it to clean?"   
Dean grins and says to himself, "not only for that I hope" he forgets that Cas has super hearing.   
Cas squints again "what else would I need it for?"   
Dean blushes something fierce and he could feel his towel raise a bit.   
Cas "Dean, why do you have an erection?"   
Dean "uh what no that's not what?"   
Cas clueless as he is actually touches it over the towel.   
Cas "Dean you do have one, are you okay?"   
Dean just closes his eyes "Cas I need you to go"  
Cas frowns "how can I help Dean?"   
Dean just shakes his head, "You can't Cas."   
Dean grips Cas' wrist to pull him away from his hard on and he moans at the loss of contact.   
Cas "you clearly need my help Dean, let me help. I can see you're in distress" 

Cas cups Dean’s cheek. Dean is getting frustrated by the second so he grabs Cas' hips and throws him on the bed and climbs on top of him. 

Dean "I didn't want it to come to this"   
Cas softly smiles "I think you did but I pushed it too"   
Dean confused "You want this? Us?"   
Cas grabs Dean’s face and pulls him closer, "Yes."   
Cas kisses him and Dean just goes with it, he starts grinding on Cas and he moans into each kiss. Cas effortlessly flips Dean on his back and Dean was surprised. Cas left a trail of kisses down Dean's chest and stomach and lifted the towel. Cas licked his lips as Dean watched his angel turn sinful right before his eyes and it was because of him. Cas took Dean into his mouth. Cas took it deep and he licked and he sucked and he clenched his throat. Hearing Dean's moans and curses was his reassurance to keep going. Cas grabbed a hold of Dean's ass & lifted him a bit so the angle was better. He left scratch marks on his ass as Dean gripped Cas' hair.   
Dean "Fuck, Cas. Holy shit you feel so good."   
Cas chuckles as the vibration at the back of his throat affected Dean and he arched his back. Cas loved the reaction he was getting so he went faster and Dean came so hard that he almost blacked out. 

Dean heavily breathed, Cas got on his knees beside him "Was that ok?" 

Dean chuckles "Yes, baby" 

Dean notices Cas' erection under the skirt.   
Dean takes a sharp breath; he looks at Cas and rubs his hands together "Your turn" 

Cas looks down shyly "You don't have to. I only wanted to help"   
Dean's green eyes somehow got darker w lust "I know and you really did Cas. Now it's time to return the favour"   
Dean kneels beside Cas and he grazes his fingertips up Cas' thighs and lifts his skirt up as he kisses his collarbone. Cas tilts his head back and moans out Dean's name. Dean's dick twitched, just by the sound of the filthy moan coming from his angel. Dean sits on the bed and has Cas mount him, at first it pained Cas but he could take it. He could take it for Dean. Dean rested the back of his head on the headboard as he could watch Cas ride him in all his glory. Dean thrust up a few times. Cas was pumping his own dick as Dean watched as he was riding him. It was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. 

Hearing Cas curse over and over again sent him nearly over the edge until Cas screamed out "Yes, Daddy. Give it to me" and Dean lost it. 

One more thrust & both Dean & Cas were at their peak. Cas just fell on top of Dean. They stayed there for a bit just smiling into each other.

Cas, “So, Fantasy fulfilled?” he looks up at Dean. Dean bites Cas’ bottom lip, “Definitely”


End file.
